


Snapshots

by naega_star



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snapshots into the relationships between Byun Baekhyun and the other members of EXO, and how he's a little bit in love with each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

Baekhyun x Sehun 

“ _He’s grown up so fast,_ ” Baekhyun thinks as he observes Sehun playing around with Chanyeol while washing dishes. He remembers when their maknae was much shorter, much less confident, and frankly less of a focus for Baekhyun. With time he had matured and become a dear dongsaeng. It didn’t hurt that when he smiles, eyes crinkling into half moons like now as he laughs with dish soap foam on his nose, Baekhyun’s breath catches. And when Sehun makes eye contact by chance and directs that smile towards him, he can’t help but smile back.

 

Baekhyun x Jongin 

He isn’t the biggest fan of Kai. Kai is an amazing performer, leaves it all on the stage. Sadly, Kai also forgets about things like eating and not stressing his waist. Baekhyun, however, adores Jongin. Jongin who coos over pictures of his puppies from his Mom. Jongin who can fall asleep anywhere, piecing together enough to last through their day. Jongin who currently is lying on the couch, head resting on Baekhyun’s lap and begging him to buy chicken. Baekhyun bought last time. He cards fingers through Jongin’s hair with one hand and reaches for his phone with the other.

 

Baekhyun x Tao 

Baekhyun likes surprises, and Tao - martial artist, master of the supermodel stare - being as sweet as a day-old kitten was a wonderful surprise. He doesn’t mind the younger man slipping into the shower with him, wordlessly holds out shampoo-filled hands and suds his hair. When Tao wants to cuddle with someone in K, Baekhyun is generally first to agree and bask in the warmth and affection of Tao as a human blanket. He teases, sometimes goes too far, watches as Tao brushes it off with his own brand of innocent confidence. In truth, Tao amazes him. Tao knows.

 

Baekhyun x Kyungsoo 

On the surface, Baekhyun knows that he must seem like the thorn in Kyungsoo’s side. He’s too loud, too bright. In truth, however, they’re more like two sides of a coin. They balance each other, pranks beget headlocks on camera while joint vocal practice and shared meals end in kissing sessions that don’t end until Junmyeon knocks on the door telling them to go to sleep. They aren’t harmonious, but just as in their performances when they effortlessly wind their voices around the same notes, different tones adding new layers, they’re quite happy dwelling in the same melody.

 

Baekhyun x Chanyeol 

Days like this are Baekhyun’s favorite, when they don’t have any public schedules and can find a quiet practice room and just unwind. Chanyeol sits with his guitar, strumming out whatever chords come to mind. Baekhyun’s back is pressed against Chanyeol’s, legs scrunched as he hugs his knees so that Chanyeol can have most of the couch. He sings, sometimes a song that already exists, sometimes sincere lyrics that make Chanyeol reach for a pen before either of them forget. Today, however, he makes up silly lyrics about their bandmates hoping to make Chanyeol smile, make the sun shine.

 

Baekhyun x Jongdae 

Sometimes being with Jongdae is like being with a mirror image, an alternate version of himself. In many ways they’re the same, playful to a fault and impossibly charming. But Jongdae is a softer version of him, laugh comforting where Baekhyun’s can be harsh, voice soaring smoothly to incredible heights whereas Baek lives in low notes and occasional stretches, hops to the sky. Sometimes Baekhyun looks at Jongdae and wonders if he’s a better version of him, but every time he does Jongdae just grins and says he’s perfect the way he is. Sometimes Baekhyun even believes him.

 

Baekhyun x Yixing 

The piano has always been a relaxing place for Baekhyun. There’s something about pressing his fingers gently onto the keys that’s simply therapeutic. As he scoots over on the bench to make room for Yixing, he thinks the piano has become even more special. Often Yixing will jump in and add to whatever random melody Baekhyun was creating, four hands dancing on one keyboard. Eventually Baekhyun will give his fingers a rest, content to just listen to the other man’s performance. It’s the perfect way to spend the afternoon; the lone downside that you can’t hold hands while playing piano.

 

Baekhyun x Junmyeon 

Baekhyun is not leader material and he’s perfectly fine with that. He is a voice, a mood-maker. He has immense respect, however, for people like Junmyeon. Junmyeon is perfect leader material. He knows how to be charmingly polite with everyone from staff to executives, and can be as comforting or stern as needed with his members. He made it easy for Baekhyun to forget that he’s only a year younger, second oldest in K. Now, though… now Baekhyun sees how Junmyeon’s weighed down with responsibility. Baekhyun isn’t a leader, but he’ll do what it takes to make his leader smile.

 

Baekhyun x Kris 

If Baekhyun is always moving, hard to pin down, then Kris is solid, home base. It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes Baekhyun feels lost - a small fish in a very big pond. It’s then that he’d normally find Kris, burying his face in the taller man’s chest and recharging with a hug. Now it’s secret phone calls, hiding in his room to make sure a manager doesn’t hear. Sometimes he closes his eyes and pretends that they’re just texting because Kris is off on M promotions. He usually has to open them to let a few tears spill out.

 

Baekhyun x Luhan 

He wouldn’t try to claim that he and Luhan are the closest, both have other members that they spend more time with. They have something though, that isn’t often witnessed but exists all the same. It manifested when Baekhyun was more than willing to join Luhan for late night karaoke sessions, belting out hits by the idols that inspired them, now their agency seniors. Now it takes form in Baekhyun slipping out after a China concert to a quiet movie theater, watching Luhan on the big screen and shooting a quick message that simply reads “you were great.”

 

Baekhyun x Minseok 

The rush of performing on a concert stage is intoxicating. It fills Baekhyun with energy every time, rocketing his playfulness to new heights. He always looks for his eldest hyung then, rushing across stage during a fun fanservice song to catch Minseok by surprise. The older man will usually pretend to be upset by Baekhyun’s surprise mini pranks, but the sparkle in his eyes betrays his delight. Afterwards, when they’re completely exhausted in the van, he’ll nudge Minseok, hand him his water bottle. He takes a mental snapshot of the gummy smile he gets as thanks. It’s a precious reward.


End file.
